The present invention is directed to an improved bed covering which increases the warmth and comfort of persons sleeping on a bed and which greatly facilitates the making of the bed.
For many years, the practice and materials used in preparing a bed have remained substantially the same. Generally a mattress is provided with a fitted lower sheet, a tucked in upper sheet, a blanket and single piece bedspread which is draped over the bed and folded back at the front end to be doubled over the pillows to cover them as well.
Several problems are commonly experienced when sleeping in a bed having the conventional preparations. First, normal movements during sleeping often cause the bed covering to be loosened along the foot end or sides of the bed allowing drafts to enter below the bed coverings. If the conventional bed coverings do remain tucked in, they are necessarily rather binding. If two people are sleeping on the bed, it often happens that one ends up with the greater portion of the bed covering with the other simply clutching on to one side. Finally, the tedious task of making a bed having conventional bed coverings thereon is well known. These problems are resolved by the bed covering of the present invention.
A primary object of the invention therefore is to provide an improved bed covering.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bed covering which prevents drafts from entering between the mattress and bed covering along the foot end or sides of the mattress.
Another object is to provide an improved bed covering which provides warmth and yet is not binding.
Another object is to provide an improved bed covering which generally prevents one person on the bed from using a disproportionate share of the bed covering.
A further object is to provide an improved bed covering which substantially facilitates the making of the bed.
Finally, another object is to provide an improved bed covering which is economical to manufacture, refined in appearance and efficient in use.